


Bath Time

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader goes to Negan's cell to prepare for his bath, but this time he asks for something more...





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request I had gotten a while ago, I just had never gotten to it. It was quickly written, but I hope you like it!

Shuffling with the items in your arms, you walked across Alexandria toward your destination…Negan’s cell. It had become one of your main jobs getting things together for Negan to be bathed. Often that meant you would come in, get him to the bars so you could cuff him, put the items he needed to bathe in the cell, close it back up and then just sit there until he was done. Apparently you were given the job because those before you would often get offended by Negan and the words that he would say. You found him more so funny and charming over anything else. You knew of what Negan had done, but now that he was locked in cage, you didn’t see the monster that everyone else did. You saw a man that was persuaded by the power that this world led him to. Everyone handled the world differently and Negan just attacked it the only way he thought he could and in his mind it was clear that Negan thought what he was doing was right.

When you reached the stairs that led to Negan’s cell, the guard stepped forward and sighed, “He’s in one of his moods again…”

“When isn’t he?” you teased with a wrinkle of your nose and the guard handed you over the keys to his cell. You moved down the stairs and saw Negan sitting on the edge of his small bed staring out at you. A wide, crooked smile pressed in over his lips when his eyes met yours. “Good evening Negan.”

“It is now that I’m seeing you,” Negan boasted with a wink, his tongue sliding out over his bottom lip in an arrogant sweep. You set down the items you had and wiggled your finger at him to get up from where he was seated. “I think I’m gonna need your help bathing today sweetheart…”

“Right Negan,” you rolled your eyes and thought he was joking again. Often times he would crack jokes about needing your hands on his body or something along those lines. You had gotten used to it. He would often brag about being naked around you. You just stood in the corner often while he bathed and you tried to give him his space. When Negan outstretched his hands you saw that his knuckles were bruised and bloody. Stepping closer to the cell, you reached for his hands and caressed your thumbs over them softly. “What did you do?”

“I…was upset,” Negan muttered, letting out a long sigh. His cocky features seemingly a bit serious for a moment before he smiled again brightly. “I’m not being sexual right now; I really do think I need help. I can barely make a fist.”

Negan attempted making a fist and you felt his hands trembling in your grasp. You glared at him for a moment before nodding, “What do you want me to do Negan?”

“I’ll lay on the bed like a good boy. It’d be like giving someone a sponge bath like when they are in the hospital,” Negan suggested and he cleared his throat. “You lay down towels…”

“I know how to do that Negan, I’m just trying to think why it is you need me to do that for you,” you explained and Negan frowned. He shook his head and attempted reaching up to try and unbutton his shirt. When his hands shook you cussed to yourself and nodded toward the cell. “Put your hands through the bars.”

“I promise I won’t fucking misbehave,” Negan frowned when you ordered him toward the bars again. A dramatic breath fell from his throat when he moved for the bars to put his hands through for you. Putting his wrists in the cuffs, you made sure they were tight and then moved into the cell after unlocking it. Negan’s chest was rising and falling heavily while he watched you gather what you needed to help him bathe. You left for a moment to get more water before coming back and he was simply leaning back against the bars waiting. There were two buckets of water that you had gotten ready for him and you set them beside the bed. You laid out some towels so his bed wouldn’t get wet while you were bathing him. Looking over your shoulder at Negan, you could see that he was watching your every move carefully.

“I thought you trusted me by now darlin’,” Negan sighed heavily and you looked to him with a smirk. “That’s why I was excited to see you…”

“I do trust you Negan, it’s just the other people here that don’t,” you reminded him with a wink moving across the cell. You moved out and locked it up again before unhooking his handcuffs. “Now take your shirts off for me.”

“I really…I don’t think I can,” Negan pulled his hands back and attempted to pull the buttons out on his shirt again and you let out an irritated sound. You motioned him forward and reached through the bars to pull open the buttons of the blue, long sleeve that they had him in. Negan nodded as if to thank you before slipping out of the material. It dropped to the ground and you watched as he shakily reached or the bottom of his shirt. Negan pulled it over his head and dropped it to the ground again. You could see that his hands were still trembling as you nodded over toward the cell. “Is this really necessary?”

“Rules are rules and if I’m caught breaking them…” you stammered and Negan’s saddened eyes glanced you over before nodding. He pushed his hands through so you could cuff his hands together before he pulled them back in. “Now could you please go and lay on the bed for me?”

“Yes ma’am,” Negan sighed moving over to the bed to lie down on the small cot. His long torso stretched out when you opened the cell and moved toward him. Reaching for his wrists, you lifted them over his head and hooked his arms up so that they were over his head. “This feels ridiculous. You know I wouldn’t fucking hurt you.”

“I believe you,” you hushed him, looking over his bare chest as it rose and fell rapidly. You took a look over the tattoos that covered his body and felt your throat go dry at the sight. You were extremely attracted to Negan. There was something about his smile and the way he talked. You couldn’t help it. Being this close to his bare chest was definitely doing things to you and it wasn’t good. You pulled your glance away when you felt a chill fill your body and reached for one of the buckets of water. Pulling it closer, you reached for one of the cloths that you had brought and wet it over. Starting to wet over Negan’s chest, you heard him let out a long sigh before adjusting on the bed.

Negan’s hazel eyes watched you closely as you continued to run the cloth over the long planes of his lean body. Gulping down heavily, you felt your pulse leaping inside of your chest and you reached for the soap. Lathering up his torso, you could see him gulping down and shaking his head when you started washing it off.

“What are you going to do? Leave my pants on and then just throw water at me or…?” Negan made a confused sound and you chuckled to yourself. “My chest isn’t the only thing that needs to be bathed.”

“I’m not sudsing your ass Negan,” you chuckled and saw him roll his eyes before looking over his body. “I don’t know what you were expecting me to do, but…”

“Please? It’s hot down here and I don't want to fucking stink,” Negan begged and you let out a long breath. Reaching for his pants you pulled open the button and then pulled down the zipper. Negan’s eyes were watching you like a hawk as he bit into his bottom lip. Loosening the material around his hips, you watched his Adam’s apple bounce in his throat as you got up and grabbed a hold of the material. Pulling it down his hips, you tugged firmly on it and dropped it to the ground. Unintentionally your eyes looked over Negan’s naked form and you heard a proud laugh escape his lips. “Do you like what you see?”

“Negan!” you blushed over and saw him shrug before a laugh fell from his lips, “You’re ridiculously cocky. You know that?”

“And you’re blushing. You know that?” Negan smirked, stretching his long legs out further as you moved back to the bed. He winked up at you while you tried to act normal and continue to bathe him. You finished up with his chest before caressing the soapy water up and over his thighs. A sigh fell from Negan’s throat and you looked up to see his head resting back. His jaw was clenched and you looked down to see that Negan was getting hard. Going to get up, you heard him whine and watched him lift his head. “Please…please don’t stop.”

“Negan, this is inappropriate,” you looked back toward window knowing that the guard wasn’t far away outside.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been touched. Since I’ve had any human contact whatsoever,” Negan pleaded and you could see him looking down toward his stiffening erection. “Please…I know you like me. I can see it in the way you look at me. I haven’t been touched in so long and…”

The idea played out in your head and you swallowed down hard. On the one hand Negan was completely right, you were very attracted to him. You found all of him stunning and the idea that just by touching him like this could turn him on, kind of turned you on too. But what if the guard outside was to walk in? What if someone found out?

“If someone hears or sees…” you looked up toward the window and Negan licked his lips. He looked up toward the window and shook his head. “I just…”

“Please Y/N. I’ll be fucking quiet, I promise,” Negan pleaded once more and you carefully sat beside Negan on the edge of the bed. Looking toward the window again with a nervous glance, you wrapped your palm loosely around Negan’s hardening cock. Negan’s hiss filled the small cell while you slowly started to caress your hand up and down over his length. “Fuck yes…”

Negan lifted his head enough to watch you pumping your hand over his body again and again getting his length completely solid within your palm. Negan’s hips arched up toward your caress as you licked your lips. His body was both thick and long with a few prominent veins running along his length. A soft moan fell from Negan’s lips and he looked up toward the window to make sure nothing was heard before biting firmly into his bottom lip to keep quiet.

Gulping down, you leaned in closer to Negan and saw his chest rising and falling heavily while you quickened your movement over his body. His head dropped back, his jaw tightening and it was clear that he was fighting to keep from letting out another moan.

“Please…please give me my hands…” Negan panted looking up toward them where they were hanging above his head. “I won’t do anything bad. I just…I want to touch you. Fucking, please…”

“Negan,” you hushed him, squeezing harder over his body watching him arch his back and thrust his hips up toward your pumping motions you were doing over him. You shook your head and saw the frown that pressed in over his handsome features. “Just let me take care of you…”

“This isn’t fair,” Negan grunted, his eyebrows tensing together and he licked his lips. “Wouldn’t you rather me fucking you? Or last…returning the favor in touching you?”

“Sure I would,” you nodded, tipping your head down enough to press small, teasing kisses over the center of Negan’s chest. He grunted while you flicked and teased your tongue over his skin. You placed small bites over his skin before reaching his nipple where you teased the tip of your tongue over it. “I’d like that a lot, but I’m not going to get away with that right now. I’ll have to sneak in somehow. Offer to be the guard on night duty…”

“But now…” Negan begged, looking to his pulsating length in your palm and he dropped his head in an exaggerative manner. “This is not how I saw this going.”

“Do you want me to stop,” you teasingly pulled your hand from his body and heard him whine. His erection laid across the bottom of his abdomen and you smirked when his whimper filled the air. “I mean I can leave right now if you want.”

“Please…please don’t fucking stop,” Negan pleaded in a whisper, licking his lips again in a desperate sweep. When Negan took notice in your amusement, he let out a huff. “You’re torturing me…”

There was a silence that fell between the two of you followed by an amused laugh before you teased your fingertips from the base of his cock toward the tip, watching it twitch with the teasing motion. You repeated the movement a few times and watched the muscles in his thighs tense up.

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Negan tossed his head back and bit into his bottom lip, his arms struggling a bit from where they were hooked. “When we finally do fuck, I’m going to make it so you won’t be able to walk straight out of here. I hope you know that.”

“That sounds like a threat Mr. Negan,” you feigned being offended when his cocky smile expanded over his handsome features. Negan’s jaw flexed as you leaned in closer to him, your breath pressing in over his lips. Negan arched up, trying to clearly kiss you, but you pulled away letting out a tisking sound when he frowned. “A threat like that, you have to make sure that you put your money where your mouth is and make for damn certain you actually do what you say.”

“I fucking promise,” Negan slurred, finally getting up high enough to slam his lips against yours. The kiss was sloppy by how hard he was pulling himself up to get to you. His lips caressed over yours again and again while his tongue flicked quick caresses over yours. Pulling away, you heard him growl when he went to kiss you again, but you pulled away. “The more you tease me, the harder I’m going to be.”

“Good,” you nodded with a bright smile looking down to see his cock straining against his stomach. Looking toward the window, you made sure that no one was looking before lowering your mouth back down to his chest pressing wet kisses over it. You got on the small cot with him carefully and saw the excitement in his face when he saw you lowering your kisses down his slender abdomen. “Was this the kind of help you were looking for Negan?”

“So much better,” Negan whimpered when you bit softly at the flesh near his navel. Negan’s hips softly bucked up toward you, eager to have you do what you were going to do next. Your kisses continued down his hips until you stopped when you reached his solid length. Reaching up, you grasped at the base of it and pulled it closer to your lips. The warmth of your breath caused his eyes to slam shut and he let out a humming sound. Looking down, you smirked and leaned in to flick the tip of your tongue across the swollen tip hearing the heavy breath that escaped his lips. Small flicks of your tongue followed over the tip, down the shaft and toward the base. “Fuck…”

“Quiet Negan or I will stop and leave you here to finish yourself,” you warmed in a playful manner and Negan nodded quickly. Situating yourself on your elbows, you wrapped your lips around his body as best as you could before slowly taking him back into your throat. A deep throated moan escaped Negan’s throat and as soon as he did it, he lifted his head to make sure that nothing was happening. You pulled your lips from his body with a popping sound and he shook his head.

“I’ll try to be quiet, please…” Negan quickly pled, his eyes desperate and when his dimples sucked in you felt your heart skip a beat. Waiting a moment to make sure the guard didn’t come in, you nodded and lowered back down to twirl your tongue around the tip before taking him back into your throat again. Instead of taking your time, you knew that you had to make things quick and pumped your hand over his length while bobbing your head over his cock repetitively. Negan bit firmly into his bottom lip and his hips arched up toward the movement. “Ah…”

Negan inhaled sharply, his arms tugging where they were over his head while you felt his cock twitching in your mouth. Closing your eyes, you felt the first line of cum hit the back of your throat and felt his body shaking beneath you. He was fighting moaning and it was ridiculously obvious by the way he was straining.

Taking your time to swallow down what he had to offer, you pulled your mouth away and saw him staring down at you. His chest was heaving and you smiled, licking softly at the tip to clean off the remainder of his mess.

“Kiss me,” Negan ordered with a grunt and you did as he asked, moving up his body to meet him in a forceful kiss. His tongue flicked between your lips and you heard him hum when the warmth of his tongue met yours. Reaching up, you unhooked his arms, but still left them handcuffed and he let out a sound of relief. You reached for the key in your pocket and grabbed a hold of Negan’s wrists unhooking them. Negan gave you a confused expression before reaching up to grasp at your jaw to pull you to him again so he could kiss you. Negan’s hand dipped between the two of you and you feel him pushing it beneath the material of your pants to grasp at your arousal. “Fuck you are so wet…”

“Stop…” you insisted with a moan feeling Negan teasing a strip up your body with his rough fingers before trying to rub at your clitoris with his rough fingertips. Negan bit softly at your bottom lip and you softly moaned into his mouth. Reaching for his hand, you urged it from your pants and shook your head. “Not now…”

“But after what you did,” Negan panted, his Adam’s apple bouncing in his throat and it seemed like he was desperate to return the favor. You felt your body trembling and with everything that you were, you wanted to continue, but knew better. Negan lifted his fingertips up to his lips and sucked over them making you let out a tight breath when he moaned at the taste of you. “I’m holding you to what we talked about earlier.”

“You need to get your bath done,” you urged him and stood from the cot, moving to make sure that the guard was still out front when you looked through the window. You looked back to Negan who was looking at his hands and he gave you a frown. “What?”

“I wasn’t kidding about the hands. I mean I appreciate what came from this, but…” Negan stammered and you moved over to him to grab a gentle hold of his hands. He watched you closely as you pressed soft kisses over his bruised knuckles and he sighed. “I’ll do my best to finish it myself, but I still may need your help…”

Negan did what he could before finishing up with your help. When you went to walk out of his cell you felt Negan grabbing a tight hold of you, pulling you flush back against him. A gasp fell from your lips when Negan’s fingers dug into your jaw, turning it to meet his lips in another desperate movement.

“I look forward to our next bath,” he growled against your flesh before allowing you to pull away from him. Your breathing was erratic and you were already trying to plan out in your head how you could sneak into see him next as you locked up the cell. Negan moved over toward the cot in his cell and dropped down on top of it. “I can’t wait for you to come next time.”


End file.
